Una Razon Para Quedarse
by Demolished Thoughts
Summary: Emma necesita a alguien para que se haga pasar por su pareja cuando sus amigas de Boston le mandan mensajes pidiendo que las visite con Henry y la razon por la cual decidio quedarse en ese pequeño pueblo en Maine, y quien mejor para el papel de la pareja de Emma, que la otra madre de Henry.


**AN: Bueno este es un One-Shot que se me ocurrió.** " _An existence completely forgotten after it has ended."_ **Espero que les guste el Fic.**

* * *

-¿Y que opinas de Robin?- Pregunto Ruby a Emma mientras esta se sostenía la cabeza con las manos.

-¿Tu me odias Ruby?- Pregunto Emma mientras se frotaba los ojos con las manos. -CLARO QUE NO.- Grito Emma llamando la atención de las pocas personas que se encontraban ese día en Granny's. -No me acercaría a ese idiota aunque todas las malditas hadas me dijeran que es mi amor verdadero.-

-Bueno, esta bien, ¿Entonces que me dices de Hook?-

-Ya te dije que no Rubs, es un maldito idiota, en el momento que me voltee estaba con Tink.-

-¿Y David? Podrías preguntarle a él.-

-No, es mi padre, seria bastante raro si me pidieran que lo besara.-

-Bueno tus amigas son un poco cretinas.- Dijo Ruby mientras se reía y se sentaba frente a Emma. -¿Y si llevas a una chica?-

La cara de Emma se ilumino como si hubiera tenido la idea mas brillante de toda su vida. -Eso es brillante, podría preguntarle…-

-¿Podrías llevar a…-

-Llegas a sugerir a mi madre y te juro que te golpeare.- Ruby cerro la boca. -¿Que tal si vas tu conmigo Rubs?, somos las mejores amigas y no se notaria que no somos una pareja.-

Ruby comenzó a frotarse las manos nerviosa. -Lo siento Emma pero no puedo ir contigo. Tengo que hacer un viaje al Bosque Encantado para buscar a mi manada. Cuando estuve allí no los encontré y quiero seguir buscándolos, ya sabes aunque tengo a Granny aquí, me sigo sintiendo sola sin alguien de mi propia… especie. Ya se que los tengo a ustedes, pero, necesito a alguien de mi tipo para pasar el tiempo y el resto de mi vida. Soy una mujer lobo, viviré por lo menos 50 años mas que ustedes y no quiero quedarme sola cuando todos ustedes se vayan.-

Emma estiro su mano y tomo la de Ruby. -Esta bien Rubs, lo entiendo.- Emma dio un largo suspiro antes de continuar. -Ahora solo tengo que encontrar a alguien para que me acompañe.-

-¿Que dices de Belle?-

-No quiero que Gold me arranque el corazón y haga brochetas con el.-

-¿Y Aurora?-

-No la soporto.-

-Ya se, Ashley.-

-Es una niña todavía.-

-Kathryn.-

-No la conozco muy bien…- Emma se rascaba la cabeza por la frustración.

-Bueno solo nos queda una única persona que conocés lo suficiente como para fingir ser una pareja, podrías preguntarle a…-

-No te animes a decirlo.-

-...Regina.-

Emma se recostó derrotada en la mesa. -Esta bien, cuando tienes razón tienes razón Rubs, ahora iré a preguntarle a Regina.-

* * *

 _Mas tarde ese misma noche en la mansión sobre la calle Mifflin al 108._

Emma se paro en la puerta y toco el timbre. Después de unos segundos Regina abrió la puerta.

-Señorita Swan, no esperaba verla hoy. Pero veo que no tuve suerte. ¿Que esta buscando? ¿Acaso quiere llevarse a Henry para que pase todavía menos tiempo conmigo?- La recibió Regina.

 _La verdad es que es todo lo contrario,_ eso le hubiese encantado decir, pero Emma suspiro y se tomo del puente de la nariz para no decir ningún comentario que pudiera ofender a la alcaldesa. -Regina…- Emma suspiro nuevamente, esta vez para darse ánimos. -Regina…-

-Conozco mi nombre Señorita Swan.-

-Regina solo callate y escucha. Necesito que me hagas un favor este fin de semana.- Dijo finalmente Emma.

-¿Y se podría saber de que se trata este favor que tengo que hacerle señorita Swan?- Pregunto Regina mientras cruzaba los brazos y levantaba la cabeza para demostrar superioridad ante la Sheriff.

Emma respiro profundo antes de soltarlo. -Necesito que finjas ser mi esposa.-

Regina se quedo unos instantes mirando sorprendida a la Sheriff. -Creo que a la persona que usted esta buscando es al Doctor Hooper señorita Swan. Claramente se esta volviendo loca.- dijo Regina antes de intentar cerrar la puerta.

La rubia metió su pie e intento de mantener la puerta abierta mientras Regina intentaba cerrarla. -No Regina, a la que necesito es a ti, necesito tu ayuda. Eres la persona que mas conozco en este lugar con la cual no comparto ningún vinculo de sangre.- Regina seguía empujando. -Vamos Regina, también es por Henry.- Rogó Emma logrando que Regina se detuviera.

-¿Como afecta que yo no sea su esposa a Henry señorita Swan?- Pregunto la alcaldesa mientras se apoyaba en la puerta lo suficiente como para poder cerrarla rápidamente si no le gustaba la respuesta.

-¿Podrías dejarme pasar para que te explique?- Pregunto Emma mientras colocaba sus manos en sus bolsillos traseros y se hamacaba con las puntas de sus botas en el lugar.

-Esta bien.- Regina se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina. -Cierre la puerta cuando entre.- Emma entre y se apoyo contra la barra de la cocina mientras Regina sacaba un vaso de una repisa y lo llenaba con sidra de manzana. -¿Quiere un poco?-

-No, tengo que conducir de regreso.-

-Yo si, lo necesito para poder oír su excusa sin asesinarla señorita Swan.- Regina le dio un largo trago a su vaso antes de concederle la palabra a Emma. -Le advierto que si esto es para provocar un fraude con el gobierno o algo parecido la sacare de la casa en este instante y la haré aparecer en medio del bosque. Hable.-

La Sheriff comenzó a balancear su peso de un pie a otro. -Bueno… Hace unos días me llegaron unos mensajes de mis amigas en Boston, ellas quieren que las vaya a visitar con Henry, y ademas quieren que lleve a la razón por la cual me quede aquí, ellas asumieron que me marche de allí solo por que encontré a alguien mejor que Walsh.- Emma hizo una pausa mientras se acercaba a Regina. -Ellas son unas amigas que hice cuando yo y Henry vivimos ese año solos en Boston, ellas son las mamás de los amigos de Henry, quieren que vaya de visita a Boston. Ya sabes para hablar un rato y que Henry se pueda despedir de sus amigos; y para presentarles a mi pareja por la cual decidí quedarme aquí y no volver.-

Regina se le quedo mirando a Emma, estaba considerando la idea. -¿Y por que exactamente yo?-

-Por que eres la persona que mas conozco en este condenado pueblo y por que eres la otra madre de Henry.-

-¿Por que no un hombre? ¿Por que no Hook? Estuvieron bastante juntos desde que volvieron.-

-Por que es un idiota y por que no conozco a ningún hombre que no sea mi padre lo suficiente como para poder fingir que es mi pareja.-

-¿Jefferson?-

-Acaso estas loca, el imbécil me secuestro, no tengo síndrome de Estocolmo. Ademas no intentes que busque otra opción, con Ruby ya exploramos todas las posibilidades…- Regina estaba por hablar pero Emma la corto. -...También exploramos todas las posibilidades femeninas.-

-¿Y por que no eligió a la señorita Lucas para esta tarea?-

-Ruby tiene asuntos que resolver en el Bosque Encantado y no podrá.-

-Entonces yo soy su ultima opción Señorita Swan.- Se quejo Regina fingiendo indignación.

Emma se acerco un poco mas a Regina. -No, vamos Regina. ¿Quisieras ser mi esposa fa…-

-¿Ma?- Emma y Regina se voltearon para mirar a un Henry sorprendido que seguía medio dormido. -¿Que están haciendo?-

-Ehm… Ehm… Ehm…- Emma se quedo sin palabras, Henry las había atrapado en una situación muy extraña.

Regina vio la cara de sorpresa en el rostro de su hijo y eso le hizo pensar en algo que le encantaría ver mucho, entonces decidió jugar un poco. -Tu madre me esta proponiendo matrimonio cariño.- Dijo Regina con una sonrisa mientras cerraba su distancia con Emma y la abrazaba por la cintura. La cara de sorpresa en el rostro de su hijo no tenia precio, y no podía esperar para ver una idéntica o mejor, en el rostro de Snow.

-¿Que?- Pregunto confundido Henry quien seguía medio dormido.

Regina coloco un beso en la mejilla de Emma antes de continuar. -Yo y tu madre hemos estado saliendo a escondida hace meses y ella acaba de proponerme matrimonio.-

-Entonces mi operación SwanQueen fue completamente en vano, ustedes ya eran una pareja.- Henry se dirigió medio dormido hasta el refrigerador y se sirvió agua antes de subir las escaleras pesadamente.

 _¿Operación SwanQueen?_ -¿Que diablos fue eso?- Pregunto Emma cuando escucho como la puerta del cuarto de Henry era cerrada.

-Nuestro hijo medio sonámbulo.-

-No, yo me refiero a todo eso lo de casarse y esas cosas…- Dijo Emma mientras se separaba de Regina.

-Esa cariño, esa fue mi forma de decir que aceptare ayudarte con tan solo una condición.- Dijo Regina con una sonrisa que decía todo, menos que tenia buenas intenciones.

-¿Y cual es esa condición?-

-Que me dejes decirle a tu madre que somos una pareja y que nos vamos a casar.- La sonrisa de Regina se ensanchaba con cada segundo que tardaba Emma en contestar.

-¿Por que?-

-Por que aunque me cueste admitirlo la cara de Henry se parece mucho a la de Snow, y la verdad es que me muero por ver la cara y la reacción de Snow cuando se lo diga, va a ser como mi venganza solo que mejor.-

Emma dudo unos instantes. -Esta bien…-

Hablaron unos minutos mas para ajustar su plan y su historia de como se conocieron, ademas de sumar el problema que ahora Henry pensaba que eran pareja y deberían fingir frente al pueblo entero también hasta que se marcharan. En la puerta de la mansión se despidieron con un beso aunque nadie las viera y Emma se dirigió hasta su escarabajo amarillo para ir a casa de sus padres a dormir y prepararse para mañana.

-Adiós cariño.- Se despidió Regina con una burlona sonrisa en el rostro.

-Adiós corazón.- Respondió Emma de la misma manera mientras le soplaba un beso a su esposa de mentira.

* * *

 _La tarde siguiente en el apartamento de Mary Margareth._

Emma ya había terminado su ronda y ahora se encontraba con Regina en la entrada del apartamento de su madre, ella y la alcaldesa estuvieron todo el día mejorando su historia para hacerla parecer mas creíble frente a las amigas de la rubia.

Ahora llegaba la parte mas estresante del día de la Sheriff y la mas divertida del día de la alcaldesa. Regina esperaba que Henry no le haya contado nada de lo que había visto ayer en la cocina a su abuela, ya que arruinaría la sorpresa.

Después de haberlo enviado a la escuela ninguna de las dos lo había visto, le habían dicho a Snow que lo llevara directamente ella a su casa, que tenían que estar todos juntos para decirles algo importante, y que ella y Emma no podían encargarse de Henry en ese momento.

-Señorita Swan tome, póngase esto.- Dijo Regina mientras le alcanzaba una alianza de matrimonio a Emma.

-¿Para que?-

-Para hacerlo parecer mas real claramente. Tu madre lo parecerá, pero no es estúpida, pedirá pruebas claramente.- Respondió mientras golpeaba la puerta.

Ahora ambas estaban paradas en la entrada del apartamento esperando a que Snow abriera la puerta.

En unos segundos la puerta fue abierta por Snow cargando al pequeño Neal en brazos. -Emma, Regina ya llegaron, pasen adentro, Henry esta arriba con David, estamos ansiosos por saber que es lo que tienen que decirnos.- Snow se movió a un costado y dejo pasar a las chicas hacia la sala. -DAVID, HENRY. EMMA y REGINA YA LLEGARON.- El pequeño Neal se agitaba en los brazos de su madre por los gritos que dio su madre

Regina recapacito un poco sobre lo que iba a suceder y decidió tomar unas cuantas precauciones. -Snow dejame sostenerlo un rato.- Dijo Regina mientras estiraba sus brazos para sostener al pequeño Neal. Snow desconfió de Regina unos instantes y alejo a Neal. -Vamos, dejaste que mi hermana la psicópata te cuidara mientras estabas embarazada y no confiás en mi solo para sostenerlo, nos conocemos hace tiempo Snow.-

-Aunque no de muy buena manera.- Respondió Snow mientras colocaba a Neal en los brazos de Regina con una sonrisa. -Espero que mejoremos nuestra relación con el tiempo Regina.-

-Ya veras como mejora Snow, ya veras.- Snow simplemente vio esto como algo normal de Regina.

Henry y David bajaron las escaleras y se colocaron junto a Snow. -Hola Ma, hola Mamá.-

-Emma, Regina.- Las saludo David.

Regina y Emma se distrajeron jugando con el pequeño Neal y no les hicieron caso. -Emma, Regina, ¿No tenían que decirnos algo importante?- Las interrumpió Snow.

-Oh si.- Dijo Regina. -Emma diles.- Comando Regina mientras mecía al pequeño Neal en sus brazos.

-Ehm… Ehm… Ehm….- Emma no paraba te tartamudear por los nervios.

-Vamos Emma tu puedes.- dijo Regina con una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de Emma y entrelazaba sus dedos.

Emma dio un largo suspiro. David y Snow las miraban expectantes y un poco confundidos por el contacto de su hija con su antigua enemiga, Henry simplemente les sonreía. -Yo y Regina…-

-Regina y yo.- La corrigió la alcaldesa.

Emma rodó los ojos. -Regina y yo... somos pareja a escondidas y ahora decidimos que nos vamos a casar.- Emma soltó la bomba de una mientras levantaba la mano y enseñaba la alianza en su dedo.

Snow y David quedaron paralizados en el lugar con sus bocas abiertas. La sonrisa de Henry no paraba de crecer.

Snow se volteo lentamente y miro a David todavía con la misma expresión en el rostro. -David… David… sostenme…- Fue lo ultimo que dijo Snow antes de desvanecerse sobre los brazos de su esposo.

Emma y Henry se acercaron a ayudar a David con Snow mientras Regina tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que la escondía en el pequeño Neal fingiendo que le estaba haciendo cosquillas con la nariz. _Salio mejor de lo que esperaba._

Tomo unos minutos hacer reaccionar a Snow, durante estos minutos David le mando miradas de dudas a Regina y Emma, claramente estaba confundido sobre si aceptar o no esta relación, en cambio Henry no paraba de sonreírles.

Tres minutos después de perder la conciencia, Snow despertó.

Lo primero que hizo fue sentarse bien en el sofá y colocar su cabeza entre sus manos mientras negaba fuertemente contra estas. -No, no, no, no, ¿Como pude ser tan ciega?-

Emma se acerco a Snow e intento calmarla. -Snow no te pongas así, lo que sucede es que…-

Regina decidió interrumpirla para completar la frase. -Lo que sucede es que _tu hija_ y yo nos amamos mucho y queríamos decírtelo.- La sonrisa de Regina se ensancho aun mas al ver como Snow hundía su rostro aun mas en sus palmas.

-¿Como pude ser tan ciega?- Repetía Snow.

-Mamá esto… Lo que sucede...- intento acercarse Emma para contarle que era lo que estaba sucediendo a su madre, quien parecía estar en gran dolor.

-Si había señales por todos lados.- Finalizo mientras levantaba la cara de sus palmas.

-¿Que?- Pregunto Emma confundida mientras levantaba las cejas.

-Yo solo no quise admitir lo obvio.- Dijo Snow mientras se volteaba a mirar a Emma quien la miraba con cara de confusión. -Tengo una hermosa y valiente princesa lesbiana por hija.- Continua mientras tomaba uno de los cachetes de Emma y lo agitaba. -Emma quiero que sepas que te acepto como eres y con quien quieras estar. Solo quiero que me perdones por no darme cuenta antes, ahora que me doy cuenta tu me dejaste muchas señales y yo solo lo negaba, aunque ames a Regina tu siempre seras mi pequeña Emma.- Dijo Snow dejando completamente confundida a Emma mientras se acercaba para abrazarla.

Emma no respondió al abrazo si no que se quedo con la misma expresión de confundida hasta que su madre se separo. Regina hacia lo posible por no estallar de la risa, no era lo que esperaba, pero era divertido de todas formas. -¿Cuales señales?- Pregunto Emma a su madre después de salir de su estado de confusión.

-Ya sabes, los dobles sentidos, tu comportamiento. Desde que te conocí como Mary Margareth veía las señales, solo que lo tome como algo común, luego cuando recupere mi memoria solo te veía como mi hija, pero cuando volviste después del año perdido, las señales eran el doble de fuertes, tendría que haber sido estúpida para no notarlo.-

-¿Cuales señales?- Volvió a preguntar Emma con mas énfasis.

-Ya sabes, como lo de, "Mi chaqueta roja debería de estar como yo, en el closet".- David y Regina lanzaron una risotada ante esto.

-Eso lo dije por que ese día no encontraba mi chaqueta la cual la había dejado en el closet el día anterior.-

-Pero si tu siempre la arrojas al suelo o al sofá, tu madre se ocupa de colocarla en el closet todos los días.- Se sumo David para defender el argumento de su esposa.

-Eso es lo que digo, esperaba que la hubiera colocado en el closet como siempre.-

-Otra de las señales que diste fue la de tu obsesión por la LFL.-

-¿Que es la LFL?- Pregunto Regina.

-La Liga Femenina de Fútbol Americano. Son prácticamente un montón de chicas rudas en bikini jugando al deporte con mayor contacto en el mundo.- La cara de Emma se tiño de rojo.

-Yo solo las veo por que algunas de mis compañeras de prisión juegan. No son los mejores recuerdos de mi vida, pero me gusta ver que avanzaron es sus vidas.-

-¿Entonces tienes una amiga en cada uno de los equipos?, por que te he visto ver la liga entera.- La remato David para darle paso a Snow y otra señal mientras su hija se hundía en vergüenza ante las cosas que le decían.

-También esta tu gusto por Xena La Princesa Guerrera.-

-HEY, eso no es nada gay.-

-Vamos Emma, sabes lo que dicen de las chicas que miran ese programa.-

Snow se coloco un dedo en el mentón para pensar en otra señal, para luego saltar con. -También esta el póster de Alex Vause dentro de tu armario.-

-Eso tiene una explicación.- Dijo Emma mientras agitaba rápido las manos. -Ese póster vino con la edición especial de la primera temporada de Orange is The New Black que Ruby me regalo, no quería que se quedara ahí en la caja, entonces lo saque y lo pegue en la puerta del armario.- Explico Emma con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Entonces por que tiene marcas de labial?- Emma hundió su rostro en sus manos.

Regina había venido aquí y había aceptado ayudar a la Señorita Swan solo para tener el placer de ver la cara de Snow, ya la había visto y había sido divertido, y la verdad que estaba disfrutando bastante viendo a la rubia sufrir a manos de sus padres, pero esto ya era suficiente.

Regina se acerco a paso firme hasta Snow y le devolvió a Neal mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros de Emma y la obligaba a pararse. -Bueno creo que es hora de retirarnos, solo vinimos a decirles eso y a pedirles que regaran mis plantas, este fin de semana nos vamos a Boston a visitar unos amigos de Emma y Henry.- Regina se llevaba a Emma todavía completamente roja hacia la puerta. -Henry, trae tus cosas y sube al auto, tienes que preparar tus cosas para el viaje de mañana, antes de salir dejale tus llaves de la casa a tu abuela.-

Regina saco a Emma del apartamento y cerro la puerta, coloco a una Emma todavía avergonzada contra la pared. -Señorita Swan ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Si, solo un poco avergonzada, si hubiese sabido que tener padres seria así…- Emma no la miraba a los ojos mientras hablaba. -...Regina, yo…-

Regina la tomo por el mentón y la obligo a mirarla. -Emma escuchame, esta todo bien, no paso nada, solamente tus padres te sacaron a patadas del closet.- Regina se estaba perdiendo en los ojos de Emma poco a poco. -Si te hace sentir mejor, yo soy Bi.- Se acerco lentamente y le dio un suave pico en los labios a Emma antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse. -Ayuda a Henry con sus cosas, yo te… los esperare en el auto.-

Después de salir del rango de vista de la Sheriff, Regina corrió y se metió dentro del auto. Regina los esperaba en el auto mientras se tocaba los labios y se preguntaba _¿Por que la bese?_

* * *

Al día siguiente ya estaban completamente listo para el viaje, Henry estaba muy emocionado por volver a ver a sus amigos de Boston y había empacado varios video juegos, Regina había empacado solo lo necesario y había ayudado a Emma haciendo aparecer sus cosas desde el apartamento de Mary Margareth ya que tenia mucha vergüenza de volver y tener que enfrentarse a sus padres.

Ya habían cargado todo en el auto de Regina y ahora se disponían a marcharse del pueblo.

La ida no tuvo ningún problema mayor, solo alguna que otra discusión sobre la radio y los gustos musicales de ambas mujeres, las discusiones se detuvieron cuando acordaron escuchar a David Bowie, también las acompaño las incesantes preguntas de Henry sobre su relación y que si le iban a dar una hermanito ya que se casarían. Este matrimonio falso les estaba trayendo algunas complicaciones ya.

Después de tres horas de conducir por fin llegaron a la capital de Massachusetts, Boston. Emma le recordó a Regina que no tenia nada de comida en casa y que tendrían que parar para comprar.

Se detuvieron frente a un gran Walt Mart y Regina se dirigió a comprar lo suficiente para quedarse el fin de semana y algunas cosas para tener para ofrecerle a las amigas de Emma y los amigos de Henry.

Regina estaba comprando sola en el momento, Henry y Emma se le habían perdido en el patio de comidas.

Cuando salio del establecimiento con un carro lleno con las compras se encontró con Emma y Henry esperándola en el estacionamiento comiendo hamburguesas parados junto al auto. -Gina cariño, te compramos una para ti también.- Dijo Emma con la boca llena mientras le mostraba la bolsa de Wendy's en la cual seguramente había una hamburguesa para ella.

-Te lo agradezco, pero no te lo agradezco Em, sabes que no me gusta taparme las arterias con colesterol, así que compre unos Brownies para mi a la dulce señorita frente a la tienda que me dijo que era una receta espacial de su abuela, supongo que quiso decir especial, no le entendí bien por su acento.-

-Gina esos son…- Emma intento acercarse a los Brownies pero Regina los movió.

-No, tu tienes tu hamburguesa Em, si quieres come la miá, pero estos Brownies son míos.-

-Pero Gina, te quiero decir que esos…-

-Que no Em.- Emma frunció el ceño.

-Podrías dejar de llamarme Em, no me gusta.-

-¿Y que te vengo diciendo yo sobre llamarme Gina querida?- Respondió la morena con una sonrisa conocedora.

-Esta bien lo siento cariño, pero enserio, esos Brownies…-

-Esta bien te daré uno solo si simplemente metes todas las bolsas al auto.- Emma rodó los ojos ante la testadures de su falsa esposa y simplemente decidió obedecerla y comenzar a meter todo en el auto. _Ella podrá descubrir por si sola que tan especiales son los Brownies_.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al piso de Emma, Regina se dio cuenta de que faltaba poco para que los invitados llegaran, entonces no tuvo tiempo de darle ni siquiera un mordisco a sus Brownies.

Regina encontró un delantal y se puso a preparar algunos sándwiches y otras cosas para las personas invitadas.

Con Emma acercándose cada dos minutos para robar un poco de comida y para robar algunos besos a Regina, cosa que hacia cuando Henry estaba presente y algunas veces solo por besarla. Regina termino de prepara todo en tan solo media hora. Había preparado unos pequeños y deliciosos bocaditos que había colocado en la mesa ratona frente al sofá con una botella de vino para Emma y sus invitadas, y algunos sándwiches y gaseosas para Henry y sus amigos.

Cuando por fin termino de preparar todo, Regina se sentó tranquila en el sofá disponiéndose a comer uno de sus Brownies, pero se detuvo cuando llamaron a la puerta, decidió colocar el que había sacado con los demás y guardarlos para después mientras Emma se dirigía a abrir la puerta, era descortés comer algo diferente que lo que les entregabas a tus invitados.

Emma se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Antes de que la abriera detrás de ella ya se encontraba Henry completamente ansioso por ver a sus viejos amigos, desde que llegaron se la había pasado la mayoría del tiempo en su cuarto conectando sus consolas a la televisión y preparando sus cosas para cuando llegaran sus amigos.

Al abrir la puerta Emma se encontró con las mujeres y los chicos con los cuales ella y Henry se habían hecho tan amigos en ese año que vivieron aquí.

-Hey.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Emma.

-Emma/Chica/Rubia.- La saludaron las chicas todas al mismo tiempo mientras se acercaban todas al mismo tiempo a saludarla con besos en las mejillas y abrazos.

Del otro lado de la puerta estaba sucediendo algo parecido solo que con Henry saludando a sus viejos amigos. -Hey Rob, Jon, Bran. ¿Como han estado chicos?-

-Hey Hen, que bueno que viniste, de verdad temíamos que se te haya congelado el trasero en Maine, ya que no volviste a visitarnos.- lo saludo el chico rubio mientras chocaba su palma y luego su puño con Henry.

-Henry, te extrañamos hermano, te traje el nuevo juego de lucha para que lo probáremos si es que trajiste tu consola contigo.- Saludo el segundo mientras abría su mochila y le mostraba el juego a Henry, recibiendo un "Asombroso" como respuesta.

-Deberías venir a visitarnos mas seguido y no desaparecer de esa manera, te extrañamos en la escuela y yo extraño tu colección de cómics también.- Bromeo el ultimo.

-Si eso debería hacer.- Dijo Henry mientras mostraba su amplia sonrisa a sus viejos amigos. -Ahora vayamos a probar el juego, Jon, ve y prepara todo en la habitación, Rob, lleva los sándwiches y la comida que esta sobre la barra, Bran, las bebidas, yo buscare los vasos y otras cosas.- Así todos los chicos se organizaron y se dividieron para luego encerrarse todos en la habitación de Henry.

-Creo que no los veremos por el resto del día.- Bromeo una de las madres mientras entraba al piso. -Entonces chica, dinos, ¿Donde esta ese flamante hombre por el cual nos dejaste a todas aquí solas sin la presencia de nuestra cobradora de fianzas favorita? Espero que sea lo suficiente como para permitir que nos dejar….- La mujer quedo muda ante lo que vio.

-¿Hey que sucede Rose?, tu nunca te quedas sin palabras… Wow.- Dijo la segunda mientras se quedaba igual que la anterior.

La ultima entro, ella era un poco mas baja que las dos primeras y comenzó a saltar y a mover a las otras dos para poder ver ante que se habían detenido. -Hey, yo también quiero ver.- Rose se movió y dejo pasar a la pequeña pelirroja entre ella y la otra mujer. -Wow a nuestra pequeña Emma le gustan las tortillas al dente.-

Emma lanzo una pequeña risa ante la mirada de confusión de Regina mientras se acercaba. -Bueno chicas, esta es mi prometida, Regina Mills.- Todas se le quedaron mirando. -Regina, cariño, estas son mis amigas, la rubia es Rose Moore, la pequeña pelirroja es Wendy McCraight y la de cabello negro con lentes es Susan Cox, ellas son las madres de los amigos de Henry.- Emma las presento. -Cariño mis amigas, amigas mi cariño… mi prometida.- se corrigió Emma mientras se golpeaba la frente.

Regina se acerco a las chicas y les ofreció su mano a la primera de las chicas. -Gusto en conocerlas, Regina Mills, la prometida de Emma.-

-Rose Moore, la madre de Robert, el pequeño rubio con lentes.-

Luego la segunda. -Mucho gusto en conocerte Regina, Wendy McCraight, puedes llamarme Wen si quieres, soy la madre de Brandon la bola de fuego andante, lo notaras cuando lo veas.-

Por ultimo Susan. -Hola Regina, Susan Cox, la madre Jon el pequeño cuervo con el cabello hasta los hombros, espero que podamos conocernos mejor en el tiempo que se queden.-

-Yo también lo espero señorita Cox.-

Susan se acerco a Regina y la abrazo por los hombros poniéndola un poco incomoda. -Vamos mujer, llamame Susan, te vas a casar con mi segunda rubia favorita, ya somos como amigas, o incluso hermanas si es que deciden mudarse a vivir por aquí.-

Regina estaba por responder de una forma no muy amable por lo incomoda que se sentía con la otra mujer tocándola tanto y tan familiarmente. Pero Emma llego y la salvo. -Hey Susan por que no se sientan en el sofá y se sirven un poco de vino... mientras dejas de manosear tanto a mi prometida, no le gusta tanto que la toquen personas que no conoce.- Dijo Emma con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras por dentro agradecía que Regina no pudiera hacer magia fuera de Storybrook.

-Oh Emma no te pongas celosa.- Dijo Susan mientras rodeaba el sofá y se disponía a servir el vino para todas.

-Claro que me pondré celosa, básicamente te le estabas frotando.-

-Hey, que abrazara a otra chica no significa que me guste jugar a las tijeras como ustedes.- Respondió mientras le daba un largo trago a su copa. -Es buen vino.-

Todas se sentaron en el sofá con forma de L con una copa de vino cada una, Rose tomo uno de los bocadillos de la mesa y lo comió. -OH DIOS ESTO ESTA RIQUISIMO.- Expreso mientras tomaba otro y se lo engullía de una. -DIOS ENSERIO SON DELICIOSOS, Estos los hiciste tu ¿No Regina?, todas sabemos que si Emma intenta hacer una sopa instantánea terminara creando Anthrax.- Rose comenzó a reírse mientras las otras chicas escondías sus sonrisas en sus copas.

-De hecho si los prepare yo, y también estoy bien informada sobre la clase de habilidad que tiene Emma con la cocina. La verdad que espero que no se acerque jamas a una tostadora.- Todas se rieron y Emma soltó un "Hey" como protesta. -Siempre que me dice que va a cocinar para las dos, cuando entro en casa huele a quemado y terminamos pidiendo comida.- Regina se divertía bastante con las caras que ponía Emma. -Pero de todas formas la quiero.- Termino agregando lo cual coloco un poco de rubor en la cara de la rubia.

Wendy termino de tragar uno de los bocadillos y le pregunto a Regina.-Hey Regina, ¿De que trabajas tu? ¿Acaso eres abogada o algo por el estilo? No lo se, intento adivinar por la forma en la cual estas vestida.-

-Soy alcaldesa.-

-Wow, ¿Donde me anoto para tener ese empleo?- Bromeo la pelirroja. -Es broma, ¿Enserio eres la alcaldesa de tu propio pueblo? ¿Me sorprende que no estés casada con un hombre de alta sociedad y que tan solo te hayas conformado con… ya sabes con Emma?-

-Hey.- Se volvió a quejar Emma.

-Oh sabes que tan solo estoy jugando contigo ricitos. Por favor continua Regina.-

-Bueno la verdad es que ser la alcaldesa es un trabajo un poco difícil y Emma me lo hizo un poco mas difícil en cuanto entro en mi pueblo, al principio era un dolor en el trasero, pero con el tiempo se convirtió…-

-En un placer en el trasero.- Bromeo Wendy mientras daba una molesta risotada. Regina hizo la acción para crear una bola de fuego, enserio quería prender fuego a Wendy para que se convirtiera en una llama andante literalmente. Aunque enserio deseaba que con toda su alma que hasta una pequeña llama saliera, ni siquiera una chispa ilumino su mano, en su lugar la señorita Swan coloco su mano sobre la suya entrelazando los dedos de ambas para luego colocar ambas manos sobre sus piernas, eso la calmo un poco y no podía negar que también le agradaba un poco, pero al parecer no solo su hermana era una pelirroja irritante, esta mujer también lo era.

Regina dio un largo suspiro para calmarse. -Algo parecido.- Respondió.

Todas dieron tímidas sonrisas ante lo que implicaba esa respuesta. -Yo pensaba que Emma iba a seguir con Walsh, hace seis meses hubiese pensado que se iba a casar con él y que se habían escapado de Boston para poder vivir juntos en cualquier otro lado. Pero ahora que te veo aquí me doy cuenta que lo suyo es hasta mas serio de lo que tenia con Walsh, se le ve lo de enamorada en los ojos. Y dinos Regina, ¿Cual es su romántica historia?- Pregunto Rose mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa.

-No es tan romántica como parece, pero, Emma había ido hacia Maine como parte de un encargo que tenia que ver con el papá de Henry, que descanse en paz, apenas entro en el pueblo se metió en problemas, choco con su horrible escarabajo contra mi auto.-

-Emma, ¿Sigues teniendo esa trampa mortal?- Preguntaron las chicas.

-Hey, es un gran auto...- Defendía la rubia a su auto amarillo.

-Para tener un accidente.- Agrego Regina.

-No hables así de ella.-

-Oh perdoname por haber insultado a Christine, no vaya a ser que se enoje e intente matarme mas seguido de lo que ya amenaza mi vida esa bestia amarilla.-

-Eso no fue gracioso Regina.-

-¿Por que tu auto no es tan bonito como la verdadera Christine?- Las chicas se reían de la forma en la cual las chicas se peleaban.

-Listo, esta bien, ahora dejame continuar la historia a mi.- Dijo Emma con una sonrisa. -Apenas Regina salio del auto estaba furiosa por su precioso Mercedes.-

-¿Mercedes? Wow, la perra es rica.- dijo Susan.

-Esa perra es mi prometida.- Dijo orgullosa Emma mientras abrazaba a Regina.

Esta levanto una ceja y miro con duda a la rubia que la abrazaba tan animosamente. -¿Se supone que me sienta alagada por que me llames perra, querida?- Pregunto con sarcasmo Regina.

-Ya veras que te gustara.- Le susurro Emma mientras sin darse cuenta le mordía el lóbulo a Regina sacandole un suave gemido.

-HEY PAR DE PERVERTIDAS.- Les grito Wendy con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, el grito saco a Emma y Regina del momento que estaban teniendo. -Si van a jugar invítennos.- Sumo divertida la atrevida pelirroja mientras le daba una lamida a el brazo de Rose.

-Hey no hagas eso, si Stan llega a enterarse no va a parar de molestarme hasta que te invite a un trió.- se quejo Rose mientras empujaba a la pelirroja que se reía como loca.

-Ya cálmense idiotas.- Susan golpeo a ambas mujeres en la nuca para que se quedaran quietas. -Continúen su historia chicas.-

-Bueno, apenas Regina bajo del auto claramente se enamoro de lo asombrosa que era yo.- Dijo Emma mientras era empujada por Regina.

-Creo que estas confundiendo la ira con el amor querida, lo primero que sentí cuando te vi fue ganas de arrancarte el corazón y apretarlo hasta que se volviera cenizas.-

-Eres tan tierna aveces cariño.- Emma coloco un suave beso en la sien de Regina. -Bueno desde ese momento vivimos una clase de enemistad llena de tensión sexual cada vez que nos enfrentábamos, me hice amiga de varias personas del pueblo y con el tiempo mientras investigaba sobre que le sucedió a Neal me contrataron en la comisaria como oficial. Eso me puso en mas contacto con Regina, con el tiempo simplemente empece a buscar cualquier excusa para ir a verla, aunque sea solo para pelearme con ella y creo que Regina hacia lo mismo, siempre llegaba a mi escritorio con sus tacones y me obligaba a rehacer papeleo que estaba bien hecho por que ella misma inventaba los errores, el cual yo volvía a entregar sin ninguna corrección…- Regina casi escupe el vino que estaba tomando, Emma había inventado esa parte, pero la alcaldesa se puso nerviosa pensando que Emma la había atrapado en un juego que hacía en la vida real. -Una de nuestras discusiones sobre algún tema sin sentido se nos fue de las manos y comenzamos a gritarnos muy fuerte en su oficina y sin darnos cuentas estábamos una frente a la otra y la tensión sexual exploto y nos terminamos besando y diciéndonos lo que sentíamos la una por la otra. Desde ese momentos nos volvimos una pareja, Henry se lleva muy bien con ella y desde que estamos juntas es menos de una perra para el resto de Storybrook.- Emma abrazo a Regina por la espalda y le coloco un beso en la cabeza. -El jueves le propuse que se casara conmigo.- Emma termino de relatar mientras abrazaba a Regina profundamente y Regina se dejaba abrazar, no podía negar que se sentía bastante cómoda en los brazos de su salvadora.

-OH DIOS, ¿CUANDO ES LA BODA?- Grito Susan completamente emocionada.

-En julio.- Respondió Emma sin pensarlo.

-OH DIOS EL MES QUE VIENE… ¿Y NUESTRAS INVITACIONES?, ¿DONDE ESTAN? ¿QUIERAS O NO VAMOS A ESTAR EN TU BODA EMMA?-

Emma sabia que la había jodido, y también podía sentirlo por la forma en la cual Regina le estaba clavando las uñas en las piernas. -Íbamos a tener una boda pequeña y privada solo con algunos allegados familiares.- Intento salvarlas Regina.

Wendy se acerco y coloco una mano sobre la pierna de Emma. -Emma, si quieres estaremos del lado de tu familia.-

Regina no pudo evitar sentir correr una corriente de celos por su cuerpo pero comprendió que era lo que intentaba decir la pelirroja. Regina se separo de Emma y se dio la vuelta para tomarla de las manos. -Emma, cariño, creo que podemos hacer una boda mas grande, ya sabes para que todos estén ahí, solo tenemos que hablar con Mary Margareth, David y Gold, ellos pueden organizar todo, ya sabes.-

Emma sabia que era en lo que se estaban metiendo, Regina lo hacia por buenas razones y su sonrisa parecía bastante sincera, _¿Creo que esta relación falsa nos saldrá mas cara de lo que pensaba?_ De todas formas eso no importaba tanto, solo seria un poco de dinero y magia, Emma sabia que su madre se ocuparía con todo gusto de las cosas de su boda, _aunque esta fuera con Regina_ , no es que Emma se haya topado con un libro rosa lleno de ideas de pasteles, arreglos florales y fotos de vestidos… pero la verdad es que era cierto, Emma si había encontrado un libro rosa de Snow con cientos de ideas sobre como seria la boda perfecta para ella, hasta había variaciones para que las cosas combinaran con cada una de sus posibles parejas.

-Eso seria asombroso cariño.- Emma abrazo profundamente a Regina para luego separarse y darle un profundo beso que fue subiendo poco a poco de nivel.

Las chicas frente a ellas no querían decirles nada, pero el beso en el que ambas mujeres estaban parecía tan intimo que seria hasta descortés interrumpirlo, la intimidad del beso era tanta que ya estaba comenzando a provocar que las chicas frente a ellas se sonrojaran.

Emma comenzó a enredar sus manos en el cabello de Regina y esta como respuesta comenzó a estirar de la chaqueta roja de la rubia para que esta no se separara de ella ni tampoco dejara de besarla.

La Sheriff y la alcaldesa estaban perdidas en la otra hasta que una voz las distrajo. -¿Ma, Mamá?- Emma y Regina no dejaron de besarse, solo abrieron los ojos y giraron lentamente los rostros para asegurarse de que era Henry quien las llamaba, en efecto era Henry con sus amigos detrás de el.

-Si, chico/Henry.- Preguntaron Emma y Regina mientras se separaban raramente la una de la otra.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-

Todas las mujeres negaron con la cabeza mientras sus caras se ruborizaban. -No, no, no, claro que no, ¿Dinos que quieres cariño?- dijeron ambas madres del chico mientras intentaban lucir lo mas normal posible.

-Quería saber si me permitirían ir a dormir a la casa de Jon. ¿Puedo ir Mamás?-

-No lo se, ¿Tu que dices Regina?-

-¿Puedo Mamá?-

-Esta bien.- Henry choco los cinco con todos sus amigos mientras todos decían "Asombroso". -Pero te lavas los dientes cuando estés allí.-

-Lo haré Mamá.-

-¿Y yo Mamá puedo ir?- Esta vez era Brandon.

-Esta bien pequeño.-

-¿Mamá…- Robert fue cortado por su madre.

-Podrás ir, pero recuerda de llevar tu inhalador contigo.-

-Siempre Mamá.-

-Mamá…-

-¿No creerías que deberías haberme preguntado si te dejaba invitar a tus amigos a dormir antes de invitarlos Jon?-

-Lo siento Mamá.- Dijo el chico un poco arrepentido.

-Pero de todas formas esta bien, pueden quedarse a dormir en casa.-

Todos los chicos festejaron y volvieron a encerrarse en la habitación de Henry a jugar videojuegos.

En cambio las madres se quedaron todas calladas por los siguientes treinta segundos hasta que Rose rompió el silencio con un molesto chirrido de emoción. -AAAAAAAAWWWWW TE LLAMO MAMÁ, eso es tan tierno Regina, ¿Como lograste que en el poco tiempo que se conocen te llamara mamá tan rápido? Yo hace mas de 8 años que estoy con Stan y mi pequeño Rob no lo llamo papá ni una sola vez.-

-Creo que yo y Henry tenemos una clase de conexión.- Dijo Regina con una gran sonrisa.

-Regina tiene esa clase de instinto maternal latente, si hubiese tenido hijos ella sola hubiese sido la mejor de las madres.- Las palabras de Emma eran completamente sinceras y estaban ganándose un lugar en el corazón de Regina. -La amo aún mas al saber que ella sera la otra madre de Henry.-

-AWW.- Se conmovieron todas juntas.

Regina tomo una de las manos de Emma y entrelazo sus dedos, ambas mujeres compartieron una dulce sonrisa.

-Creo que ya les dijimos bastante sobre nosotras, ahora yo quisiera aprender algo sobre las amistades de mi prometida.-Regina se sirvió una copa de vino mientras le daba una de sus miradas de alcaldesa a todas, como si las estuviera calificando.

Rose fue la primera en hablar. -Bueno creo que yo comenzare, tengo mi propia tienda de ropa aquí en Boston, Rose & Lily. La tienda es mía pero lleva el nombre de las dos por que Lily me ayudo a comprarla, ella tuvo que irse por algunos problemas que tuvo.-

-Lo dices con una tristeza que pareciera que tu y ella eran un matrimonio de mas de veinte años. ¿Cuantos tiempo pasaron juntas 6 meses?- Se burlo Wendy.

-YA CALLATE WEN… bien, tengo un hijo y una hija, Robert y Claire, a ambos los tuve con mi primer esposo, ahora Claire esta casa con Stan, su padrastro, los chicos se llevan bien con el pero siguen sin considerarlo un padre para ellos.- Termino Rose con una sonrisa triste mientras se servia mas vino.

La siguiente fue Wendy. -Bueno creo que es mi turno, yo soy striper en un cabaret que Emma frecuentaba…- Las cejas de Regina casi se perdieron en su cabello, para luego bajar y formar parte de su expresión de ira pura. -Hey no, no, no, solo era una broma, solo era una broma no te enojes Regina. Soy profesora de cuarto año en una escuela primaria.- _Ya veo por que me desagrada tanto esta mujer, es una mezcla insoportable entre_ _mi hermana_ _y Snow._ -Brandon es mi único hijo y soy soltera, así que ya saben, si conocen a alguien que creen que es mi tipo presenten me lo.-

Susan hablo al ultimo. -Bueno, mi nombre es Susan…-

-Hola Susan.- Saludaron todas juntas como si fuera una junta de doble AA.

-Hey no es gracioso, ademas no hay suficiente alcohol para que sea una buena reunión de Alcohólicos Anónimos.- Todas se rieron. -Bueno yo trabajo de contadora en un banco y Jon es mi único hijo, mi esposo esta en Pakistán en estos momentos, defendiendo al país y todo eso, espero que vuelva pronto.-

Todas le sonrieron para darle ánimos.

* * *

La tarde siguió de igual manera, Regina tomo un poco de confianza con las amigas de Emma, abrieron dos botellas mas de vino y se comieron todos los bocadillos que había preparado Regina. Comenzaron a hablar de cosas diversas. Todas quedaron plasmadas por los conocimientos de Regina sobre varias series de televisión, películas y telenovelas, claramente 28 años de encierro la hicieron concentrarse en las películas y series que se transmitían para poder matar el aburrimiento de la monotonía de todos los días. Pero había un claro hueco en esa sabiduría, y ese hueco comenzó con la llegada de Emma al pueblo, la llegada de la rubia logro separarla de su amor por las series de televisión. Según _Emma, por que hostigarla se convirtió en su nuevo pasatiempo favorito_.

Cuando se hicieron las siete Susan dijo que seria mejor que mudaran todo a su casa así de paso los chicos se iban instalando allí. Stan el esposo de Rose las fue a buscar en su SUV familiar, Robert y Bran fueron llevados hasta sus casas para recoger algunas cosas y luego todos se instalaron en la casa Cox.

Cuando Susan dijo que iba a ordenar varias pizzas para los chicos Regina le discutió sobre el contenido graso y que era comida chatarra, hasta se ofreció ella misma a cocinar lasaña para todos, Emma, aunque tenia muchas ganas de comer un poco de la lasaña de Regina, logro convencerla para que se calmara un poco y dejara que los chicos comieran pizza. Las chicas se rieron de Emma por que Regina era mucho mejor madre que ella. Cuando ya se hizo bastante tarde Emma y Regina se fueron, no sin antes que Regina le diera una lista con todas el tipo de sangre, las alergias de Henry y sus números de teléfono a Susan para que la llamara por cualquier cosa.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al piso de Emma ambas mujeres se quedaron en silencio. Regina se dirigió a la cocina. Emma se sentó en el sofá y prendió la televisión.

-Creo que tendremos que planear una boda señorita Swan.- Decidió romper el silencio Regina.

Emma dejo de cambiar de canales. -Creo que si, de todas formas, creo que mi madre se ocupara de la mayoría de las cosas.-

-No lo creo señorita Swan, según entiendo esa boda también es miá y no crea que voy a dejar que Snow organice todo.-

-Sabias que tiene un libro rosa rebosando de ideas para mi boda y todas la posibilidades, tiene hasta variaciones por si mi esposo es de color o asiático, hasta tiene una versión especial de mi boda si es que yo me casaba con Ruby.-

-Supongo que Snow no tiene una versión de usted conmigo señorita Swan.- Dijo Regina mientras se reía antes de darle una mordida a uno de sus Brownies.

Emma también rio y cambio de canal nuevamente hasta llegar a las noticias. -Regina, ¿Podrías parar de llamarme señorita Swan? Se supone que vamos a casarnos dentro de un mes, aunque sea falso, creo que deberías comenzar a tratarme de otra forma.-

-Esta bien.- Regina terminaba su primer Brownie. -Creo que tu y Henry deberían mudarse conmigo… Ya sabes para que parezca mas creíble.-

Emma se giro para ver a Regina. -Esa es una excelente idea….- pero quedo sorprendida al ver a Regina. -¿Regina cuantos te has comido?-

-Te daré el que te prometí Emma.- Dijo Regina pesadamente pensando que eso era por lo cual la rubia le preguntaba. -Solo me comí tres y todavía queda mas de una docena y media, compre veinticuatro, sabia que tu y Henry me pedirían.-

-No Regina lo que quiero decir es que los Brownies son de hierba.-

Regina levanto una ceja. -¿Me esta diciendo que son Brownies vegetarianos? Le sentí un sabor un poco raro, pero supongo que son mas saludables.- Le dio otro mordisco.

-No Regina, los Brownies están hechos con Marihuana.-

Regina trago por la sorpresa. -¿Que?-

-Que son Brownies de Marihuana, Mota, Cannabis, Mary-Jane…-

-Ya entendí eso.- Regina coloco sus dedos en el puente de su nariz para no gritarle a Emma. -Lo que quiero saber ahora es ¿Por que demonios no me aviso antes?-

-Lo intente Regina, pero cierta persona pensó que quería comerme sus preciosos Brownies de hierba.-

-Yo no lo sabía.- Regina dejo los Brownies sobre la barra de la cocina y se dirigió al sofá para sentarse. -¿Oh dios, pero que le he hecho a mi cuerpo?

Emma se paro y se dirigió a la puerta. Le puso llave y luego se dirigió hacia las ventanas todas para colocarles el seguro. -¿Que se supone que esta haciendo señorita Emma?-

Emma termino de ponerle el seguro a la ultima ventana antes de dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba Regina. -Lo hago por tu seguridad. La personas hacen cosas estúpidas cuando están drogadas y mas aun cuando es su primera vez.-

-No diga tonterías señorita Mills-Swan. Solo comí tres de esos pastelitos del demonio.-

A Emma se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro. -¿Que fue eso?-

-¿Que cosa?- Pregunto confundida la morena.

-¿Mills-Swan?-

-¿Nos vamos a casar? ¿No?- Emma asintió ante la rara forma en la cual Regina la miraba. -Bueno cuando nos casemos combinaremos nuestros apellidos, Mills-Swan.- Expreso Regina mientras coloca sus manos como si hubiese dicho un eslogan sobre la combinación de sus nombres.

-¿No crees que Swan-Mills suena mejor?-

Regina coloco un dedo sobre el pecho de Emma. -Primero muerta antes de que su nombre aparezca antes que el mio.-

Las dos se rieron fuertemente. -Vamos admite que Swan-Mills suena mejor que Mills-Swan.-

Regina lanzo una risa nasal antes de contestar. -Usted tiene razón Señorita pantalones apretados, suena mejor, pero sabe que es lo que sucede ahora.- Emma negó, no sabia que es lo que Regina podría decirle ahora. -Lo que sucede es que tengo hambre.- La alcaldesa se abalanzo hacia adelante y coloco un beso sobre la nariz de Emma antes de pararse y dirigirse rápidamente hacia la barra de la cocina.

La rubia quedo confundida por la sensación de los labios de Regina y no salio de su estado de asombro hasta que sintió como Regina se sentaba nuevamente junto a ella. Emma vio como Regina colocaba un plato con los Brownies sobre la mesa mientras se llevaba otro a la boca.

-No Regina.- Emma intento detenerla antes de que siguiera comiendo.

-Hey si quieres uno tomalo, pero no me los quites de la boca señorita ricitos.- Dijo Regina mientras cuidaba de su precioso bocadillo.

-No quiero quitártelo para comerlo yo, pero ya…- Emma no pudo continuar por que Regina le metió uno a la fuerza en la boca. Tuvo que tragarlo obligadamente ya que Regina no separo sus manos de sus labios ni un segundo desde que se lo metió en la boca. Emma termino de tragarlo y miro como Regina tenia una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. -Están bastante bien hechos admitiré eso, pero esto esta mal Re…- Emma fue interrumpida nuevamente por Regina, pero esta vez por sus labios.

Después de unos segundos Regina se separo rápidamente de Emma y se coloco en la otra punta del sofá mientras tomaba otro Brownie. -Ahora Emma, si quieres otro tendrás que sacármelo literalmente de la boca.- Regina se coloco el Brownie entre los dientes mientras agitaba los hombros de forma provocativa.

Emma simplemente se dejo llevar por sus impulsos y se lanzo sobre Regina.

* * *

Sin darse cuenta, ambas mujeres entre besos se habían acabado todos los Brownies.

Ahora ambas estaban sentadas desnudas de la cintura para arriba riéndose de la mujer del clima mientras miraban la televisión en volumen 0.

-Esa chica es muy graciosa, pero me da miedo, ese dedo largo que tiene me asusta.- Decía Regina mientras se escondía detrás del hombro de Emma quien se reía.

-Eso no es parte de su mano cariño, es una varilla, aunque yo quisiera tener una nube, ya sabes una del tamaño de mi puño y…- Emma se miraba la mano para poder mostrarle a Regina como quería su nube, pero se miro la mano cerrada en un puño durante un rato. -¿Y mi pulgar?- Emma había hecho un puño pero había metido su pulgar en medio de sus dedos. -¿Donde esta?- Emma pasaba su mano otra mano por todo su puño buscando donde estaba su pulgar. -Yo lo vi. Gina ¿Donde esta mi pulgar?-

Regina tomo la mano abierta de Emma y la agarro por el pulgar. -¿Este?-

-No el de mi otra mano.- Emma dijo verdaderamente preocupada por el paradero de su dedo.

La morena tomo la otra mano y le dio una vuelta completa dejando a Emma en una posición bastante extraña ya que esta seguía el movimiento de su mano, luego agarro el puño y lo examino arduamente, para finalmente abrirle los dedos a Emma. Cuando encontró el pulgar de Emma entre sus dedos comenzó a examinarla buscando si verdaderamente ese era el pulgar de Emma. -Estoy por lo menos setenta y cinco por ciento segura que es esto lo que buscábamos.- Afirmo Regina mientras seguía mirando al pulgar.

-Oh dios aquí estas.- Emma completamente emocionada abrazo su mano. -Juro no volver a perderte.- Emma celebro su reencuentro con su dedo unos minutos mas antes de voltearse y agradecérselo a Regina. -Muchas gracias por ayudarme…- quien estaba mordiéndose el brazo. -¿Que estas haciendo?-

-Es que mi piel se veía bonita y quería saber si sabia de la misma forma.- Explico Regina como si Emma no entendiera algo que era completamente obvio.

-¿Y sabe bonito?-

-No lo se.- Dijo Regina mientras se chupaba el brazo. -Dejame probar el tuyo.- Emma le cedió su brazo a la alcaldesa para que le diera una lamida.

-¿Y que opinas?-

-Que tu piel sabe mejor, quisiera un poco mas.- Regina se subió a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Emma. La Sheriff no se negó y tomo a Regina por el trasero para tenerla mas cerca.

Las dos no comenzaron a besarse, si no que comenzaron a lamer la cara de la otra. -Aunque tu no sabes nada mal.- Dijo Emma mientras se daba pequeñas risas por la forma en la cual la lengua de Regina le hacia cosquillas en las mejillas. -Aunque sabrías mejor si te untara un poco de chocolate.- Regina se paro rápidamente. -¿Hey Alcaldesa donde se dirige me estaba gustando eso?- Dijo Emma mientras le daba lamidas al aire.

Regina siguió caminando tranquilamente hasta el refrigerador como si no hubiese pasado nada. -Voy por chocolate y crema.-

-Asombroso.- Emma se paro y fue tras Regina quien ya estaba sacando algunas barras de chocolate y un tubo de crema del refrigerador. La rubia salio de sus apretados pantalones quedando solo en sus bragas y se acerco a Regina quien llevaba todo amontonado en sus brazos.

-¿Por que se saco los pantalones Señorita Charming?-

-Mas superficie para comer.- Dijo Emma mientras se acercaba y tomaba los 'Ingredientes' que tenia Regina en sus brazos.

-Excelente idea.- Respondió Regina muy emocionada mientras colocaba todo sobre los brazos de Emma y se despojaba rápidamente de lo que le quedaba de ropa quedando completamente desnuda frente a Emma y su depredadora mirada. -¿Tiene hambre señorita Swan?- La sonrisa de Regina se fue agrandando al ver como Emma no respondía al haberse perdido observando su cuerpo.

Dio unos pasos hacia delante posicionándose frente a una Emma anonadada por su desnudez.

-Dije, ¿Tiene hambre señorita Swan?- Repitió Regina mientras se acercaba sensualmente a Emma quien la seguía mirando con la boca abierta y solo se dedico a asentir para responderle. -Entonces sigame.-

Regina dio un guiño y se alejo de Emma mientras agitaba de forma exagerada sus caderas y desaparecía por la puerta de la habitación principal.

Emma se quedo en su lugar observando a Regina hasta que esta desapareció en la habitación, entonces se despertó del trance en el cual la tenían las caderas de la morena y salio corriendo con todos los 'ingredientes' en sus brazos al mismo tiempo que se sacaba las bragas lo mas rápido posible sin detenerse.

Emma entro rápidamente a la habitación, pero no encontró a Regina en ella y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados. -¿Gina?…- Emma se volteo para encontrarse con Regina detrás de la puerta con una sonrisa traviesa, esta se acerco rápidamente hacia Emma y la empujo sobre la cama obligandola a soltar todo lo que tenia en las manos.

Entre risas la rubia cayo en la cama toda esparcida, cuando las risas se acabaron intento reincorporarse pero fue detenida por la alcaldesa que con su desnudo cuerpo se coloco entre risas sobre ella con un bote de crema batida en sus manos. -¿Lista para comer Eeeemmmmaaaaaaa?- Pregunto Regina entre risas mientras agitaba el pote de crema sobre ambas.

-Si.- Grito Emma mientras tomaba el pote de crema, ambas comenzaron a forcejear por el y terminaron haciendo llover crema batida por toda la habitación. Ambas mujeres quedaron cubiertas por la blanca sustancia en varias partes de sus cuerpos al igual que varias partes de la cama.

Emma tomo uno de los brazos de Regina y comenzó a comer de el. Regina hizo lo mismo y comenzó a comer de uno de los brazos de Emma dirigiéndose hacia el cuello de la rubia, luego fue subiendo hasta llegar la mentón y cuando estuvo sobre los labios de la Sheriff quien la estaba esperando expectante, se detuvo y retrocedió.

Emma se le quedo mirando. -¿Que sucede? ¿Acaso ya no estoy tan rica? ¿O es que prefieres que nos tiremos chocolate?- Pregunto la rubia casi con tristeza al ver el rechazo de Regina por besarla ahora, cosa que ya habían hecho repetidas veces en los últimos días.

Regina seguía todavía sentada sobre Emma. -No, no, es que… es que te parecés mucho a ella.- Emma la miraba completamente confundida. -¿Si te digo un secreto prometes no decírselo a nadie? ¿En especial a Snow?- Pregunto Regina mientras distraídamente tomaba las manos de Emma y entrelazaba los dedos con los de la rubia.

-Lo prometo Regina.- Dijo Emma mientras miraba tiernamente a su falsa prometida.

La alcaldesa se dejo caer y se acostó lentamente junto a Emma. -Pero nunca se lo cuentes a Snow…- Emma le ofreció su meñique a Regina quien la miraba con una cara de perrito que nunca le vio hacer.

-Lo prometo.-

Después de que Emma lo prometiera Regina se acerco a su oído y aunque estaban solas le susurro. -Estoy enamorada de la hija de Snow.- Susurro suavemente en el oído de Emma.

-Oh, conozco a la hija de Snow, me encanta su chaqueta roja, a mi me pasa algo parecido también, pero, si te lo cuento tienes que prometer que no se lo contaras a Mary Margareth.- Susurro Emma de regreso.

Regina agito frenéticamente la cabeza. -Si lo prometo.-

Emma se acerco mas y le susurro. -Yo estoy enamorada de la madrastra de MM.-

-Oh, eso se parece mucho a lo que me pasa.-

-Sabias que tu pareces mucho a ella, al igual que yo me parezco a la hija de Snow.-

-Tienes razón.- Casi grito Regina. -Solo que ellas son tan Hetero.-

-Si, creo que tu y yo funcionaríamos mejor que cualquiera de las dos de ellas, ¿Ademas sabes que?-

-¿Que?-

-Todavía me debes una probada de ti cubierta en chocolate.-

Ambas comenzaron a reírse mientras Emma se bajaba de la cama para buscar el chocolate y comenzar con el primero de sus manjares de esta larga noche.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Emma se levanto bastante mareada con una estrella de chocolate dibujada en su estomago, Regina no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista, pero a lo lejos se escuchaba la cafetera.

Emma se levanto de la cama y se coloco una bata para salir afuera.

Aunque Emma se había puesto por lo menos la bata para salir de la habitación, Regina estaba ya completamente vestida como si fuera a ir a trabajar esa misma mañana, lo único que no encajaba con su vestuario eran los lentes negros que tenia puestos.

Regina coloco una taza de café frente a Emma y luego una para ella. No hacían falta palabras ambas sabían que era lo que habían hecho.

-Emma… yo…- Intento explicarse Regina mientras desviaba la vista de la rubia.

Emma coloco su mano sobre la mano de Regina. -Regina no hace falta. Yo solo buscaba una razón para decirles a mis amigas por que me quede en Storybrook y lo que paso, paso. Ademas, ahora creo que enserio tengo una razón por la cual quedarme.- Dijo Emma mientras le daba una sonrisa de todos los dientes a Regina.

Regina movió su mano de debajo de la mano de la rubia para tomar la mano de esta y darle un pequeño apretón. -La verdad es que hubiese querido que esto hubiese sucedido de otra forma, pero supongo que juntas podemos hacerlo funcionar.- Regina le devolvió la sonrisa a Emma. -Ahora desayuna y vístete, tenemos que hablar sobre como funcionara esta relación, como sera la boda y cientos de cosas más, como lo de que nunca hables sobre lo que paso anoche, la historia de como dijimos lo que sentíamos la una por la otra seguirá siendo la que contamos ayer. Esto nunca se lo contaremos a nadie...-

Emma esbozo una sonrisa ante la forma en la cual hablaba Regina. -Hey Gina, no quieres comer un poco de chocolate, todavía tengo un poco…- Dijo Emma con una sonrisa juguetona mientras se habría la bata lentamente mostrando la estrella de chocolate en su estomago.

-Oh dios.-

* * *

 **AN: Perdónenme por haber tardado tanto, a lot of shit hit the fan and i get in a lot of troubles , ademas mi computadora se jodió por un programa que choco, cuando la recupere me re había emocionado con un libro, ahora quería entregarle este One-Shot como una clase de disculpa,** _la verdad es que solo quería escribir un fic con Gina probando algo de MaryJane,_ **Pero tal vez le de una continuación a esto.**

 **Los dos capítulos de Twice Upon a Time que les prometí van a venir y también voy a actualizar 7 Días antes de que termine el año, lo prometo.**

" _It's true, sun shining very bright, It's you, who I'm gonna love tonight , Ice cream, taste good in the afternoon, Ice cream, taste good if you eat it soon.  
Oooh, don't touch me child, Please you know you drive me wild, Please you know I'm feeling frail."_


End file.
